Historically, wireless subscriber units have had the ability to receive a message, and perform standard functions in response to the message receipt such as storing the message, displaying the message, or alerting the user of receipt of the message.
Today's wireless subscriber units are no longer restricted to just these standard functions. Manufacturers of wireless subscriber units are now adding applications to provide value added services such as calculator functions, stock market analysis, financial analysis, and tax calculation. The wireless subscriber units perform calculations within these applications using function values accessed when a function key has been activated.
One drawback of today's wireless subscriber units is the inability to modify the function value based on a received message or a geographical re-location. As wireless applications become more prevalent in the industry, and become more critical as business tools, the requirement for such a capability increases.